Lightning Bolts Are Fun!
by mpkio2
Summary: During battle, Kiyoramo is hit by an attack that causes him to de-age to a child. Gash can only stand by his friend and help, but why does he feel so strange…what's this new feeling he feels in the pit of his stomach? GashXKiyomaro (ZatchXKiyo), M/M, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Rated T
1. Part I

**A/N:**

 **I've only recently became a fan of "Konjiki No Gash Bell" (Zatch Bell!) and I instantly fell in love with GashxKiyoramo (ZatchxKiyo). Obviously, I crawled the net for any fanart and fanfictions of the pairing and though I found some stuff, I was rather disappointed by the lack of work.**

 **Thus, to satisfy my own dirty mind (And my desiring heart!), an idea for a fanfic on the pairing slowly began to structure in my mind. And this is the result!**

 **Anyway, I'll stop rambling on now and let you get on and read it.**

 **Sorry for any bad spelling and grammar.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **English To Japanese Translations:**

 **Kiyo - Kiyomaro**

 **Zatch – Gash**

 **Unu – A mannerism that Gash uses a lot – Roughly means "Yes,", "Yeah," or "Right,".**

 **Baka - Idiot**

* * *

 **Title:** Lightning Bolts Are Fun!

 **Rated:** T

 **Summary:** During battle, Kiyoramo is hit by an attack that causes him to de-age to a child. Gash can only stand by his friend and help, but why does he feel so strange…what's this new feeling he feels in the pit of his stomach?

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Shota,

 **Couple:** GashxKiyoramo (ZatchxKiyo)

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from "Konjiki No Gash Bell" (Zatch Bell); they belong to…..I am in no why making any money in writing this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Lightning Bolts Are Fun!  
** Written by mpkio2

"Ohh! A new friend?!" The small blonde mamado squealed in excitement, jumping up and down in the spot, hands clamping slightly. "What's your name? Where did you come from? Will you be my friend? Will you, please?"

The person to who the blonde-haired boy was speaking stood standing, eyes budged out, stunned, shocked at what had unfolded in front of him…oh, more precisely, what had unfolded upon _him_. In his shock and stunned state, he looked down at his hand, not believing the size it now was, his other, just barely clutching a red book, it feeling a lot heavier than it was only a few moments ago.

"Uh…are you, OK?" The blond-haired mamado asked again, his excitement faltering somewhat, seeing the shock and worry on his new friend's downcast face, staring at his own hand. He looked lost, confused and this only made Gash feel concerned for the other. What if he had lost his family? Uh..nu! "Don't worry! I'll do whatever I can to help you!"

The brown-haired boy slowly raised his head, his attention snapping from his hand to the young mamado that stood looking at him with a weak smile. "Oh man," he thought to himself, in dismay. "This can't be happening!"

"I know!" Gash exclaimed suddenly, somewhat startling the boy in front of him, who visually jumped upon the sudden outcry. "I'll take you to Kiyomaro!" The blonde mamado grabbed the boy's hand in a swift movement, not giving the other any time to react. "He's the smartest person I know! Come on!"

And without that said, Gash turned on his heel and started to walking, holding the boy's hand, he too followed behind him, drudgingly, his feet, almost being dragged by the excited blonde in front of him.

"Come to think of it," Gash wondered out loud, halting to a stop as he did so, the other boy almost falling over by the sudden stop, just barely grabbing on to the blonde's shoulder for support. "Where is Kiyomaro?" The blonde looked around the park both boys were currently situated in, searching the surroundings for the large frame of his Book Keeper.

Spotting the park climbing frames, completely forgetting the boy he was currently holding hands with, Gash made a run for it, thinking Kiyomaro must be hiding somewhere amongst the children playing equipment.

"Kiyomaro~!" Gash yelled excitedly, running towards the swing set at full speed, the other boy still held within in his hand, forgotten, now being dragged along the gravel in Gash's wake. "I know your hiding from me~! You can't hide forever!"

Reaching the swing set, Gash searched all over for the teenager, looking under each individual seat, as if his friend has somehow shrunk. Finding nothing in his results, Gash looked over to the climbing frame. "He's a tricky one!" A small smile plastered the boy's lips. "But I'll find him! You hear the Kiyomaro~! You can't hide forever!"

Gash searched all over the jungle gym; the climbing frames, the slide, the wobbly bridge, everyone, but still there was no sign of Kiyomaro anywhere at all! It was like he just…disappeared out of thin air! Nuuu! He had to be hiding somewhere! Kiyomaro was around here-

"Huh? I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Gash wondered out loud, halting in his search for his Book Keeper and instead opting to stand and think, face scrunched up in concentration, forefinger rapidly tapping his chin. "Something…what was it?"

Upon looking around the park, Gash found the answer he was desperately searching for; his new friend lying face down in the gravel. "Friend! Friend!" The mamado shirked out hysterically as he climbed down the jungle frame and raced towards his friend.

"I'm terribly sorry!" The blonde boy apologized in a high pitched voice, a shocked and terrified expression plastered on his face. "I-I-I…completely forgot because I was looking for Kiyomaro and just…! Really, I'm so sorry! Let me help you…!"

Shaking somewhat, Gash extended his hand out in a helpful gesture, allowing for the boy to take a hold of it. When the boy did nothing in response, Gash felt his heart thump a little faster, thinking he had completely and utterly messed everything up. He couldn't lose a friend! Not over one mistake!

"Please!" Gash begged. "I'm really sorry and I want to help you, because you're my friend and that's what friend's do, right? They help each other, so let me…. We'll find Kiyomaro and he'll-"

"Ga-shu…" Even with his face in the gravel, Gash could make out the boy's rough voice and though he had only just heard this new voice, there was something oddly familiar about it. Something Gash couldn't put his nose on... "You…"

"Eh?! You know my name?!" Gash exclaimed, surprised. "But…I'm sure I didn't tell you my name…or did I?" But it didn't matter, did it? The boy was at least talking to him calmly and hadn't gone off and screamed at him, telling him that they weren't friends anymore. He didn't seem too angry, either…so maybe…

"A-Are you OK?" Gash asked, thinking it was best to ask if the boy wasn't at least hurt anyway. "I-I really didn't mean to-"

"I'm…I'm fine…" The boy coughed out, slowly raising his body off from the gravel, shakily, his limbs looking a little stiff for Gash's liking. "I'm…used to it…"

"Used to it?" Gash repeated, a little stunned by the boy's utterance. "But…that's not good! You shouldn't be OK with this! Is…someone hurting you? Tell me who it is! I'll do whatever I can to help-"

Gash felt the words stuck in his throat, no longer able to flee out of his mouth. Almost started by a soft hand on his head and a smiling face staring at him, he felt rooted to the spot staring into the boy's shining brown eyes "You little…" The boy spoke softly, his hand now falling onto Gash's shoulder.

"…IDIOT!" Surprised and startled by the change in tone of voice and by the sheer volume of it all, Gash screamed as the boy suddenly jumped on top of Gash and strangled him by the neck, the mamado finding he had no way to escape. "Drag me around the park, will you! I almost died you little twerp! Why don't you consider other people and-!"

Feeling the breathe being squeezed out of him, Gash thought quickly and di the only thing he could think of. Just barely leaning off from the gravel, he leaned his face towards the other's, which was just barely just above his own, and planted a small kiss upon his lips.

The other boy froze upon the sudden unexpected contact, his hand's almost falling to the side, completely forgetting the task at hand, his anger fading quickly, like the sun pushing away a fierce storm. There was nothing left…but calm…softness….sweetness…peaceful.

ZAP!

 _What was-?,_ The boy thought momentarily, before he realized where he was, what he was doing and who he was doing it with. The peace that had washed over his entire being suddenly washed away, like a churning river cascading back and destroying everything in its path. He opened his eyes, assured that shock was most probably conveying through them and to the boy below him, who looked up with his own eyes of…what? The brown-haired boy couldn't tell what he was thinking…what he was feeling…But despite all that, he knew what ever had just occurred between the two of them was…

…wrong. And the boy he had initiated the action hand no idea what, in doing this one action, how much he could and had changed the dynamics of their already established relationship.

The brown-haired boy quickly scampered off Gash, breathing heavily, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage, feeling the sweat travel down his brow. _Shit_ , he thought, through clenched teeth. _Shit._

A cold wind blew in the air, causing the tree's leaves to sway and rustle, some falling to the ground beneath as the sun slowly set beyond the horizon, casting colours of red and orange and yellow and pink across the sky, clouds spaced out here and there.

Gash looked up, staring at the beauty he saw above him, reeling at just how marvellous it really was, his heart slowly thumping, his eyes stretched wide as if he couldn't take in just how precious it all was…just how amazing it all seemed to be, how he couldn't fathom just how wonderful it could feel…unexpected….new…but familiar…Unu?

The smell….this…scent…Gash knew it! He knew who it belonged to!

And then that face…how much it looked like…but he was hiding somewhere, right? He was hiding from him…and he was! Right in front of him! Right in front of the mamado's very eyes…

Slowly, through all the emotions that was racing through his body, Gash lifted his body off the ground, surprised by how stiff and fatigued it felt, and found the very person he had been searching for all this time. He was here…just there, sitting hunched over, the sunset casting a brilliantly, dazzling light towards him, the other boy with his back to it, his face in shadow.

 _Doesn't he like the sunset?,_ Gash thought sadly to himself. _I…like it…_

Slowly, the blonde-mamado stood on his feet and walked towards the sunset, just a bit further where the brown-haired boy now sat.

A gust of wind blew in the air between them, both remained silent; Gash clenched his fists while the boy opted to hold on to his knees with his hands.

"E-Excuse me?" Gash finally let out in a shaky voice…but why was he so…jittery? This wasn't like him! "But…I know you, don't I?"

Nothing was said or done as a response from the other; he just remained silent with his eyes downcast, covered in shadow by the hair above his brow.

"And…you know me, don't you?" Gash tried again; he needed to know…could it be…?

A slight hesitation and then…

A nod of the head.

Gash released his clenched fists and pointed a forefinger right at the boy in front of him on the ground.

"I found you!" he exclaimed loudly. "I found you! I told you I would find you! You can't hide from me…Ki….Kiyomaro!" The mamado screamed with so much joy at finding his friend that just couldn't compose himself any longer; he jumped straight at the boy on the ground with out stretched arms and tackled him to the ground.

"Ki-Kiyomaro!" The mamado yelled. "Ki…sniff…Kiyomaro!" Tears fell rapidly on the boy beneath him, who finally opened his eyes and looked up at him through his messy hair that, somewhat, blocked his vision. "Kiyomaro!"

Idiot, Kiyomaro thought, teeth clenching. Of course I was right here. Of course I was, baka!

"Stop crying, Ga-shu!" The boy exclaimed, eyes opening widely, infuriated by the mamado's constant whining and crying and sobbing. "I'll always be here no matter what I look like, so shut up!"

Despite the anger in the de-aged teenager's voice, he had Gash pulled into an embracing hug, with said mamado on top of Kiyomaro's chest.

"Shut up!"

 _Is it raining? I'm sure I can feel rain drops hitting my face-_

If Kiyomaro could see through his blurred vision, he would see that the clouds that were scattered in the sky weren't depleting any rain from them. The source of the drops came from a lot closer than what Kiyomaro believe to be from, because the tirade of rain drops came from his very own eyes…

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED –**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OK, so I did not expect to split this thing into two parts! Yay for more content latter to come!**

 **This chapter worked out a lot different than what I had in mind – initially, I was going to start with a battle sequence of how Kiyomaro gets de-aged to a little kid, but thought better to focus on Gash and Kiyomaro first and then get to back story, maybe, later on.**

 **I tried to include humour, but mixing it into the drama and relationship and complicated dynamics occurring between the characters. Hopefully, you guys picked up on all the subtle hints and symbolism too.**

 **There's so much more to come and many unanswered question left to answer.**

 **Next question, where does this lead to? Well, expect a lot more humour, drama and yes romance. This story may change into a "M" rated story in the future, but for now the content included so far is suitable as a "T" rating. I'll let you know when I update.**

 **Anyway, working on next part as I speak (May get steamy! Lol :P), so I would greatly appreciate feedback in the form as a review. Please let me know what you think so far and let me know what you would like to happen next.**

 **Please check out all other GashXKiyomaro (ZatchXKiyo) fanfics here on FanFiction . Net and other sites too. Check out the community achieve! :)**

 **Next part coming soon!**

 **~mpkio2~**


	2. Part II

**A/N:**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews/favs/alerts you guys left for the last chapter. It means a lot to me that I'm not the only one who likes this pairing! ;) All criticism is most welcome!**

 **I know in the last chapter I said I would update in due time ("Due time" turned into almost exactly 2 years! Sorry….), but over the months I got very lazy with writing, what with work tiring me out, interest out of the series fading, and the nagging feeling to write more, I really pulled off writing this chapter.**

 **However, this story quickly peeked my interest once more and a rush of inspiration hit me, naggin me, urging me to write more.**

 **So to all those who had to write, I'm really sorry.**

 **But it's here now, so better than never I guess….? *Sweatdrop***

 **Sorry for bad spelling and grammar!**

 **Read and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **English To Japanese Translations:**

 **Kiyo - Kiyomaro**

 **Zatch – Gash**

 **Unu – A mannerism that Gash uses a lot – Roughly means "Yes,", "Yeah," or "Right,".**

 **Baka – Idiot**

 **Hahaue-dono – What Gash calls Kiyomaro's mother**

* * *

 **Title:** Lightning Bolts Are Fun!

 **Rated:** T

 **Summary:** During battle, Kiyoramo is hit by an attack that causes him to de-age to a child. Gash can only stand by his friend and help, but why does he feel so strange…what's this new feeling he feels in the pit of his stomach?

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Shota,

 **Couple:** GashxKiyoramo (ZatchxKiyo)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from "Konjiki No Gash Bell" (Zatch Bell); they belong to…..I am in no why making any money in writing this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Lightning Bolts Are Fun!  
** Written by mpkio2

 **Part II**

To say that Mrs. Takamine had a shock seeing her once fifteen year old son, now in the form of his ten year old self, trudging up the street with Gash-kun by his side, would be the understatement of the year.

"Hahaue-dono! We're home!" Gash exclaimed happily, abandoning his position next to the brown haired boy and instead, opted to run ahead towards the stunned woman situated on the house patio. "Is dinner ready?!"

Although the words registered in her head, Mrs. Takamine's full attention was on the boy who slowly trudged up the house path. That was her son, wasn't it? _Yes…he looks exactly like Kiyomaro when he was that boy's age_ **!** Confusion hit the kind-hearted woman, a million questions running through her head as her son, Kiyomaro, stood in front of her, a huge red book clasped securely under his right arm, his eyes somewhat downcast, he too, lost for words **.**

Luckily for the both of them, Gash was first to speak…

"Look Hahaue-dono!" The blonde mamodo exclaimed happily, jumping slightly on the heels of his feet. "It's Kiyomaro! But he's a kid now, like me!" Gash embraced the once-teenager-now-child Kiyomaro, nuzzling with his nose against the other boy's cheek. "Isn't it wonderful! Now I have someone to play with!"

"Ah! Gash-shu!" Kiyomaro, startled, completely forgetting the tension between he and his mother, exclaimed loudly, irritated by the intimate affectionate contact the content mamodo covered him in. "Quit it, will you!"

"B-but I'm just so happy, Kiyomaro!" Gash replied, as the brown-haired boy pushed him aside, annoyed. "Because you can play with me now, right?" the mamodo inquired, genuinely and utterly curious, certain that the now de-aged teenager had no excuse what so ever _Not_ to play with him. Because he didn't need to go to school! No longer would he have _homework_! Or have _chores_ to do! Right? Unnn!

Kiyomaro, on the other hand, looked at his mamodo with a dishevelled and unpleasant expression. He sighed deeply, his now child-like sized hand palming to his forehead, shaking his head somewhat in exasperation. "Gash-shu…."

"What is it, Kiyomaro~?" Gash asked, still wanting an answer to his question.

"This is no time for playing, baka!" Kiyomaro replied, exasperation still dripping from his new _boyish_ voice, sounding strange as the words tumbled out. "We've gotta find a way to turn me back to normal!"

"Wah?!" Gash exclaimed, hands clapping to his face in evident displeasure. "But I wanna play with Kiyomaro! I wanna play train and play at the park and draw pictures together and-"

"I ain't gonna do any of that!" Kiyomaro interrupted the bouncing blonde mamodo by his side, arms folded, with an expression of pure aggravation, annoyed at Gash's child-like reaction to the whole ordeal. The once teenager didn't want any of this! All he wanted was to return to his old body, to how things used to be…

"But…please!" Gash retorted in an almost panicking voice, holding on to Kiyomaro's side with both hands, trembling. No! Kiyomaro has to play with him now! Why won't he play? Why was he being so mean to him? "Please, Kiyomaro! Play with me!"

"No,"

"Please!" The mamodo begged, shaking Kiyomaro lightly.

"No!" The brunette replied, anger seeping into his voice.

"Just for a little while!"

"No, Gash-shu!"

"Please, Kiyomaro!"

"I said 'No' and I mean 'NO'!"

Gash was ready for a rebuttal, but a sound that neither mamodo or book keeper excepted, interrupting their little squabble, compelling them to look at the source. Mrs. Takamine's laughter was uncontrollable, her hands covering her mouth, eyes closed in delight.

"Um…Hahaue-dono?" Gash asked after a while, not really knowing what was going on, what Hahaue-dono found so amusing… "What's funny? Is it a joke? I wanna hear it?"

"Ahahaha….Oh, sorry Gash-kun," Mrs. Takamine finally answered, forcing her laughter down, just barely speaking between a giggle that escaped through her lips, wiping the tears that formed on the corner of her eyes. "It's just…I haven't forgotten my dear Kiyomaro-chan at all!"

"What?" The young Kiyomaro blurted out, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Kiyomaro-chan? What the hell, mom?!"

In response, Mrs. Takamine's merely smiled gently at the young boy in front of her, a boy's whose previous appearance looked nothing as it does currently, but stilled contained a feeling of familiarity to it, as if it was only yesterday that she had seen him as he does now, running up to her and crying and yelling and smiling and telling her how much he loves-

Yes, there was no question to it ,no doubt in the answer that had formed in her head…

"Welcome back, Kiyomaro-chan!"

A smile that only a mother could give to their child….

* * *

"And then I finally found him, Hahaue-dono!" The excited mamodo finished, retelling of how he came to find the young Kiyomaro in the park. "He was hiding all the time, right in front of me! Sneaky Kiyomaro!"

"I wasn't being sneaky, Gash-shu," Kiyomaro interposed, trying his best to pick up the ramen in front of him with his two chopsticks in hand, but found no success in each attempt. Stupid small hands, he thought, frustrated. "You just wouldn't let me explain the situation to you…"

"Uh Ehh?" Gash-shu said, a finger to his lower chin in concentrated thought, his yellow-tail sitting in front of him on a plate. "Nope! You were hiding!"

"I was not!" Kiyomaro argued back, finally throwing his chopsticks down, folding his arms, fed up with the whole thing. Why did everything had to happen to him? "Oh I give up! Stupid child-like body!"

"I think Kiyomaro-chan needs help with his meal, no?" Mrs. Takamine asked in a cheerful, sing-song voice, a gentle smile resting on her lips.

"You're having _way_ too much fun with this, mom," Kiyomaro huffed, glaring straight at his mother, who came dashing over to his, opting, instead of chopsticks, handed her transformed-son a knife and fork to use. "Treating me like a kid and all…"

"But you are-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" The brunette shouted irritated, to which his mother held back yet more giggles behind her hand. This was nothing but a joke to her! "Ugh….I hate this,"

"Really?" Gash asked between a mouthful of yellow-tail. "But I like you like this, Kyomaro,"

"I don't care," Kiyomaro said, twirling the ramen in the bowl with his knife in one hand – his appetite had completely left him. "I just wanna turn back to my normal self…"

"Well," Mrs. Takamine began, standing to throw her un-eaten ramen into the kitchen trash-bin. "It seems this all happened because of that battle,"

"Well yeah, mom," Kiyomaro answered, head down on the table in front of him, his cold ramen, abandoned and complexly forgotten. "I already told you that. I got zapped by that other mamodo and….this happened to me,"

"Exactly," Mrs. Takamine said lightly, picking up the dirty dishes from the table (Gash had completely eaten his yellow-tail,) and placed them into a filled, soapy kitchen sink. "Maybe you need to get "Zapped," again…"

"I can't," Kiyomaro replied. "There only was for me to transform back to my normal self is…gone," Which was the real reason why the teenager-transformed-child felt so deflated and angry; his one and only option to return to normal was no-more, seeing how the mamodo that Gash and Kiyomaro were battling had been sent back to the Demon World! "It's hopeless…"

"That's not true, Kiyomaro!" Gash exclaimed, jumping out of his seat at the kitchen table, coming up next to the distraught Kiyomaro. "You can still play with me and Volcan3000!" The mamodo punched the air happily.

"Gash-chan is right, Kiyo," Hana Takamine reassured her son, reiterating Gash's optimisation. "I know you can find a way out of this if you just put your mind to it…"

Kiyomaro signed deeply. "I guess," he settled in answer.

"That's my boy," A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, a warm voice in his ear and Kiyomaro instantly felts his spirit lift. He slowly raised his head and was succumbed into a warm embrace by his mother, her arms folding over his chest.

"Hey, I wanna join in!" Gash whined, jumping up and down on the spot. Without confirmation from either mother or son, Gash jumped and grabbed the side of Kiyomaro in a warm embrace of his own. "We love you, Kiyomaro!"

On his part, Kiyomaro could do nothing but sit there, take in their feelings and endure it. However, the blush and the beating of his own heart betrayed how he truly felt…

* * *

Once Hana Takamine had finished with the dishes (With a helpful Gash who offered to dry,), she decided that both boys were better off having a bath and getting to bed. What with Gash playing in the park, pulling a young Kiyomaro along the dirty, gravel ground (The identity of the young brunette boy a mystery to the mamodo at the time,), it was no wonder why their clothes were covered in brown filthy patches.

"A clean body and a restful sleep will do you wonders," she lectured, pointing straight to the stairs in a firm voice, despite the protests from both her son and Gash-chan. "Now both of you, go get yourselves cleaned and ready for bed,"

"OK, Hahaue-dono!" Gash finally compelled, jumping in the air. "But only if me and Kiyomaro can have a both together!"

"What?!" Kiyomaro blurted out, stunned. A bath….with…..Gash? In _this_ body? "N-no way!"

"Why not, Kiyomaro?" Gash asked, distressed, hands holding on to his beet-red-faced book keeper. "You and me always have a bath together! Why won't you now? Has something changed?"

"Yes, _this_!" With the mamodo's hands on his chest, Kiyomaro was just about able to gestured to his new child-like body. "I can't have a bath with you, not when I look like-"

"Ah come on, Kiyomaro-chan," Mrs. Takamine cut in, smiling all the while. "It will be fun!"

 _Mom, you're doing this on purpose!_ , Kiyomaro thought annoyed, looking past the fake smile and the sickly sweet voice of his mother. _She knows exactly what she's doing, and having fun while doing it to boot!_

"Besides, Gash-chan really wants to do it with you,"

If Kiyomaro's cheeks weren't already red, he was sure that the color had spread to his whole face. Not knowing whether he had interrupted that wrong or whether his dirty teenage mind was just looking too much into it, the way his mother had…. _phrased_ that sentence…..it just sounded so….. _wrong_.

And for a mill-second, an image flashed in Kiyomaro's mind, one he wished he could banish away all too quickly, berating his brain for ever envisioning such a scene to begin with.

 _No-no-no-no!_ , Kiyomaro chastised himself, inward-verbally. _That_ …never happened! _That_ image was never there! _And no more images of said nature will ever be seen within my mind's eye, you got that brain?!_

"Ki-Kiyomaro?" A high-pitched timid voice released the transformed-teenager back to reality, standing by the staircase with Gash looking straight up at him a questioning expression, eyes glistening with concern. "Are-are you OK?"

"Er…I'm….fine, Gash-shu," Kiyomaro stuttered, assuming that his cheeks were still glowing a shade of pink, rubbing a hand, absent-mindedly behind the back of his head. "Just…a little tired,"

"Precisely," Hana Takamine said in a that sing-song, sweet voice. "The more reason for you two to hurry upstairs and get yourselves cleaned,"

"Unuu!" Gash replied in agreement, taking Kiyomaro's right hand and guiding him up the stairs. "Come on, Kiyomaro! Let's go have a bath together~!"

"W-wait a minute!" The child-Kiyomaro stuttered, hand trembling in….fear? Anger? He wasn't even sure himself; all he knew was that there was no way he could bathe with Gash, not now, now that he changed and looked like a ki- "I never agreed to this!"

But Kiyomaro's protests landed on deaf ears, with one excited Gash pulling up the stairs, Kiyomaro following begrudgingly, and his mother doing nothing but smiling with that fake sweet smile of hers, waving up the stairs to her son. "Goodnight, boys,"

Hana Takamine wouldn't admit out loud, and though she hadn't a clue as to when her son would turn back to his original age, she was content in knowing that both Kiyomaro and Gash looked absolutely adorable together. While it lasted, she hoped both would find something worthwhile out of it and that she too would merely watch, her truthful feelings on the matter, all to her own…

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And there it is!**

 **Initially, I planned for there to be some quite….intimate scenes between Gash and Kiyomaro, but as I was writing what I believed to be the "intro" of the chapter, it soon turned into over 2,000 words long. Thus, I decided to leave it as a chapter and continue on to the intimate scenes for the next chapter.**

 **Yes, you read correctly; there's gonna be another chapter! (Hopefully I won't take over two years to update, eh? Lol)**

 **Though not essential to the plot, I wanted Mrs. Takimine to be part of the story, just really to get her reaction in finding that her son had been transformed to his twelve year old self. Now, I haven't watched an episode with Kiyo's mom in it, so I really can't remember a lot of details regarding with her knowledge of knowing that Gash is a mamodo and that he comes from the Demon World and that he and her son get into a lot of battles. Would be most appreciated if someone could make that clear to me. Thanks.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter and what you want to happen next. Would really help my motivation to write more too ;)**

 **Can't guarantee when the next chapter would be posted, so please put this fanfic on your alerts so you'll be notified straight away when I** _ **eventually**_ **do update. :)**

 **Until next time guys! :)**


End file.
